


Take Me Away

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Manual stimulation, Mention of Mage Tower Massacre, Oral Sex, Persuasive Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Anders would do anything to escape the Mage tower.Good thing he's got some pretty skilled powers of persuasion in his arsenal. ;)This is a much delayed smut-fest prompt from this summer.Anders/Alistair for the prompt "Take Me (Away)".





	Take Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ponticle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponticle/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay m'dear Ponticle! I'm slowly chipping away at my backlog of prompts.  
> Hope you like this little bit of Anders Manipulation!  
> (I know Alistair wasn't complaining) ;)

**Take Me Away**

Ponticle Prompt! (from the smut-prompt list)…… For Anders x Alistair

* * *

 “Alistair, please!”

“You know I would take you with me if I could, but right now isn’t the best time,” Alistair hissed.

“You can’t leave me here with these templars, you of all people know what they can be like. Especially now with Uldred and what he tried to do; it’s going to be even worse. Take me away from all this. Take me with you. I could… help!”

Alistair bit his lip and sighed.

Anders looked around, then grabbing Alistair by the arm, he pulled him into the nearest empty room and closed the door behind them. Safe, secure, and alone, he pushed Alistair up against the wall, sealing their mouths together.

A beat into the kiss, Alistair’s brain caught up to what was happening and he kissed Anders back passionately. “Maker, Andy. I truly am glad you’re ok.” He kissed him again, pressing their bodies flush together. “Please don’t think I don’t want to be with you. I can’t— there’s just.” He took a breath. “When I found out that this tower was under some sort of attack, _your_ tower, it was all Warden Mahariel could do from keeping me from storming this place alone. But this isn’t the worst thing that’s happening right now. There’s a blight, Andy, and once it gets its hooks into you, there’s no cure from it. There’s no coming back.”

Anders looked away, then back again, determined. “Is it true what they said about the Warden; that she was cured from the blight by becoming a Grey Warden like you?”

Alistair leaned his forehead against Anders’. “It’s true, but… it’s not as easy as all that. The joining is… dangerous. Not everyone survives.”

“Al, I would rather risk the joining and die by your side, than stay here and risk the oppression and abuse of the Templars.”

“They’ve always been overbearing, but has it really gotten that bad?”

Anders snorted disdainfully. “You have no idea.”

“I dunno. It still seems risky. How would I even begin to get you out of here?”

“You could conscript me? You said yourself that you found the documents of conscription, and it’s your right as a Warden, during a blight, to increase your ranks. I could be one of you and help. C’mon, Al. What would it take me to convince you?” Anders snaked his hand under Alistair’s armor and began unfastening his breeches.

“Anders, what are you—you don’t need to do that to—”

“Please, Al. It’s been so long and I’ve missed you so much. Please, let me?” He batted his eyelashes at Alistair.

With a garbled groan as Anders freed his cock, Alistair pulled Anders into a searing kiss. “Maker, you’re going to be the death of me, you know that?”

Anders grinned, wickedly. “Not yet I’m not, but I would like to convince you that it’ll be a good idea to take me with you.” Anders dropped to his knees, stroking Alistair from base to tip. “Just think of all the fun we can get into at night back at camp. We could get a tent—”

“I already have a tent.”   

“Then what’s the problem? That’s more privacy than we ever had before: stolen moments in the showers after lights out, sneaking out before first bells in the morning. I could be by your side every night, Al. I could wake up in your arms. And this—” Anders swallowed Alistair’s cock deep into the back of his throat before pulling off again. “Is only the beginning of all the things we can do together.” Anders licked his way back up Alistair’s shaft and swirled his tongue around the tip.

“Sweet Maker, Andy. Where did you learn how to do that?” Alistair exclaimed.

With a coy smile, Anders answered, “I’ve had a lot of time to think about all the things I wanted to do with you after you left. All the things we never got to try. Did you know there’s a spot just inside that is supposed to intensify your pleasure ten fold?”

Alistair gulped, shaking his head. “I uh… Andy, you know you’re the only person I’ve ever been with. Everything I know, I learned from you. But, I think I’d like—aaah!”

Anders chuckled with Alistair’s dick in his mouth as he rubbed the space just behind his testicles. Pulling off, he pleaded, “Take me away, Alistair. Take me with you and we can explore this and so much more.”

Letting his head fall back against the door, Alistair nodded. “Okay, Andy. I’ll—we can… Oh, Maker!” he cried out as Anders doubled his efforts, effectively taking his breath away.

A couple moments later found Alistair biting his hand trying to stifle his cry of release as Anders worked him through his orgasm.

Back on his feet, Anders wiped the remaining come from his chin and licked it from his fingers before smiling at Alistair triumphantly. “That’s only the beginning, Al. There’s so much I can’t wait to show you.”

Fastening his breeches, with a satisfied flush to his cheeks, Alistair leaned in and tasted his release on Anders lips. “I may live to regret this decision, but Maker help me, I can’t leave you here. C’mon, let’s introduce you to the Warden and our raggedy band of misfits. I think you’ll fit in just fine.”

_(885)_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to **D_elfie (aka Geekelfie)** for giving this a once over for me! I appreciate the backup (considering I couldn't exactly have my usual editor edit their own gift! sheesh! - that would just be silly of me!)


End file.
